ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyabi (Senran Kagura)
How Miyabi joined the Tourney Miyabi, alongside the other Neo-Hebijo girls debut in the third chapter of the Hanzo story. While Imu goes on to fight Katsuragi, Miyabi decides to fight Asuka. Her, along with Ryobi and Ryona fight Asuka in a three-on-one battle. Asuka's complaint that the fight wasn't fair hits a nerve with Miyabi, where she decides to kill Asuka to teach her a lesson, when she was initially going to spare her. Before Miyabi can kill her however, Homura and the Crimson Squad appear to assist the Hanzo girls, and afterwards, the Hebijo girls leave. Later in the story, Homura returns to Asuka to inform her on how the Crimson Squad's fight with the Hebijo girls went. Upon hearing about Homura's success, Asuka suggests they all go to the hot springs in celebration. Finally, she states that they should invite the Gessen and Hebijo students as well. Hoping to learn her memories, Miyabi stole some valuable Kree technology. Little did she know, she was being targeted by Ronan the Accuser. How to unlock *Kill 300 Smash Run enemies with Minori. *Play 3618 matches For both methods, you must fight Miyabi at the Hanzo Academy. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Miyabi by wishing for her from Porunga or purchasing her for 825 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Miyabi, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the amnesiac third year of the Hebijo Academy, Miyabi!" She will be seen left of Dorothy, right of Kvar, below Mongke and above Hanbei. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to draw her seven-pronged sword. After the announcer calls her name Gathers dark energy then slashes her sword as the camera zooms saying "I dance for the honor of evil!" Special Moves Darkness Vortex (Neutral) Miyabi pushes her hand out, sending three blood-red snakes spiraling towards her opponent. Honorable Chaos (Side) Miyabi glows her sword with darkness then swings it four times. Paradiso of the Abyss (Up) Miyabi places her hand over her chest and suddenly sprouts six black wings. She takes to the sky and coats her 7-pronged blade with the black fire from her left hand which also extends it. She then begins to wave her sword while in the air, attacking the ground below her with an onslaught of infinite projectiles from her sword. She ends it off by crashing down into the ground with a downward punch. Purgatorio of Good and Evil (Down) Miyabi summons a nest of blood-red snakes from her left hand, which sink their fangs into everything surrounding her. Delightful Inferno (Hyper Smash) Based on her first Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Secret Ninja Art. Miyabi coats her seven-pronged sword with a dark aura before jumping right in with a fury of hard-hitting slashes. This move ends with Miyabi sheathing her sword and a ravenous explosion of power sends enemies flying. Divine Judgement (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Miyabi would begin to focus dark energy until she is engulfed in a black aura. This aura soon dissipates, revealing a black-and-white winged Miyabi. Her seven branch sword becomes twice as large and she takes hold of it and begins her onslaught. As noted, Miyabi has black-and-white wings and her hair matches them. Her eyes change colour and there is a serpent mark under her eye. She can freely roam the terrain, attacking swiftly with her sword for a period of time before the transformation wares off. Victory Animations #Miyabi sheathes her sword, says "Mission complete." then holds her right hand up and closes it. #Miyabi sends out two blood-red snakes out and says "Accept the tides of darkness." #Miyabi pierces her sword, then surrounds herself with dark energy saying "I hope you didn't get your entrails on my looks." On-Screen Appearance Miyabi jumps downa nd unsheathes her seven-pronged sword saying "Let the carnage begin." Trivia *Miyabi's default rival is Ronan the Accuser of the Kree, while her second rival is DoorMouse. *Miyabi shares her Japanese voice actress with Kamui Tokinomiya. *Miyabi shares her French voice actress with Seras Victoria, Rosamia Badam, McKenna Brooks and Francine Frensky. *Miyabi shares her German voice actress with Luna, Jody Summer, Mirage, Eyrie and Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu. *Miyabi shares her Arabic voice actress with Eva Hara, Aisha and Amy Rose. *Miyabi shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Millia Rage. Category:Playable characters Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters